The present invention broadly relates to brassieres. Specifically, the present invention is a Durable Padded Interchangeable Brassiere Strap Shoulder Shield. Art pertinent to the subject matter of the present invention can be found in various Subclasses of United States Patent Classes 2 and 450.
Numerous patents have been issued on padded straps for brassiere and pads intended to be used in conjunction with a brassiere strap. Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,681, discloses construction of a cushioned brassiere strap. Greenberg, U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,400 is a laminated padded brassiere strap. Davis. U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,399, discloses a brassiere shoulder strap bearing pad. It employs two pairs of resilient tabs to hold it in place on the brassiere.
Several patents employ the hook portion of a hook and pile fastener material such as Velcro.RTM. or the like to hold outer garments in place, particularly blouses. Ralli, U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,869, is a contoured shoulder pad intended to be secured to a brassiere strap using a hook and pile fastener material closure on its underside. A section of the hook portion of hook and pile fastener material disposed on top of the pad holds a blouse in place. Reaver, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,764,988 and 4,704,745, each disclose a sleevelike member intended to fit over a brassiere strap. Reaver, U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,988, is held in place by a hook and pile fastener material closure edge. Hook and pile fastener material disposed on the top of the sleeve is used to help hold a garment in place in relation to a brassiere strap.
Two patents issued to Melton, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,201,078, and 4,945,576 disclose the use of a hook and pile fastener material closure to hold a fold-over, combination brassiere pad and shoulder pad in place on a brassiere strap. The hook and pile fastener material on these pads envelop the brassiere strap. Jolmson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,874 also discloses a fold-over, hook and pile fastener material secured brassiere strap pad. Two different embodiments are disclosed, in one the hook and pile fastener material closure envelops the brassiere strap, on the other it is disposed on either side of the strap.
Hence, it is desirable to provide a durable padded interchangeable brassiere strap shoulder shield which employs only the hook portion of hook and pile fastener material to engage the strap of a brassiere to hold it in place, eliminating the need to close a flap or align a pile fastener portion. Further, such a device should hold itself in place allowing minimal slippage and conform to the shape of the wearer's shoulder thereby reliving digging-in and other painful or uncomfortable irritations by the brassiere strap.